


Adami 2020: The Rift

by Yays



Category: Adami (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yays/pseuds/Yays
Summary: Queen Vicki assembles an investigation party to learn more about a rift which has been causing magical havoc across the lands.
Kudos: 2





	Adami 2020: The Rift

**Author's Note:**

> Highlights from the "Adami 2020: The Rift" homebrew D&D campaign. These are written as tho they were a journal entry, and meant to cover the main points of the game session for review by the players, as well as for others that wish to follow along with the story.
> 
> Also, I have no idea why the character tags refuse to do as I want them to. It's very annoying.

Highlights, Day 1:

I began at the Twin Towers Palace, in the Queen’s audience chamber.  
Many people gather in the audience chamber, and wait their turn to speak to Queen Vicki.  
Some are recent arrests, but most are petitioners bringing problems both public and private to seek her advice and/or assistance in finding a solution.

Queen Vicki calls a farmer from the south farmlands, named Nolan. He explains that some kind of strange fire swept thru his fields and burnt his crops to the ground, but didn’t burn anything else. He suspects it was done intentionally, but has no idea who might hold animosity toward him or his family.  
Vicki directs him to give the details about his farm and what he knows to the court scribe, and she will look over the report and search for the origins of the fires. She also says she will be sure to send him home with something to help them recover their lost crop.

Next, Vicki calls for “Ashalle”, a larger-than-normal, dark lavender Dreelan (jungle gecko race), female monk, bearing the insignia of the Guardian Monastery on her sash steps forward. Ashalle explains that all the books in monastery’s library have suddenly become blank. Vicki, knowing the relic nature of that particular library, and having only ever been allowed within it twice in her life, is greatly disturbed by what this news might foreshadow for the whole of Adami. She tells Ashalle that she may know what the cause could be; a rift that was torn open between realms in the southern range. Vicki asks if Ashalle would be willing to go and investigate the rift.  
Ashalle agrees to do so, as her mission from the monastery was not only to tell the queen, but also to do whatever needed to solve the problem and restore the sacred library. Vicki tells her to record her information with the court scribe and that she’ll find others to accompany her in her mission.

Vicki then calls for a mouseling named “Millicent” to come forward. A tiny mouse, perhaps 6 inches at full height, wearing a wizardly hat and using a tiny, unstrung bow as a walking staff, steps up to address the queen. She explains that her greatest hope is to be an excellent researcher, and would love nothing more than to study at the palace.  
Vicki agrees to this as she knows she’s about to have at least one vacancy in a research assistant position at the palace before the day is done.

Next, one of the prisoners is called forward to be heard. “Jaquelin, you were caught stealing. What have you to say for yourself?”  
This girl is also a Dreelan, mostly royal purple in coloration, and standing roughly 2/3rds as tall as Ashalle. With a meek voice she explains that she doesn’t normally steal, but she was hungry, and so she swiped some bread. Vicki could tell that wasn’t the full story, but by the demeanor of the girl, Vicki felt the larger story was one which was better to be discovered in private; so she didn’t press any further.  
Not wishing to appear too lenient to anyone else present, Vicki gives the girl a choice; Either she can travel with, and accompany Ashalle as her servant during her mission, or do time in the palace prisons. Either choice means she will be doing time, but one allows her more freedom and the ability to be of service.  
Not wishing to rot away in a damp cell somewhere deep in the bowels of the palace, Jaquelin chooses to go with Ashalle. A magical bracelet is locked onto Jacquelin’s wrist, and thru some sigil magic, is linked to Ashalle. She is told that if she tries to run, or is more than 100 yards from Ashalle at any time, the magic of the band will bring her immediately back to the palace prison cells. Jaquelin acknowledges that she understands, and is released from her restraints and joins Ashalle near the scribe’s desk.

The next name on the list is called, “Magicat”. A dual-tailed cat roughly three and a half feet tall bounces forward seeming quite jolly. “That’s me!” she says. Vicki asks what brought Magicat to see her, and Magicat explains that she wants to exist. The queen is taken aback some by this odd request, since it already seems like Magicat exists enough to be present in the audience chamber this day. Vicki asks her to give a bit more detail, and after some back and forth discussion, Vicki learns that Magicat is an imaginary creature given a semblance of genuine self awareness, tangibility, and existence due to a chaos ripple (a magical fluke which ripples across the land from the tower of chaos in the north, causing all sorts of oddities over the years).  
Having an idea that Magicat might have useful metamagic abilities that go beyond what normal casters can accomplish, Vicki asks if Magicat would be willing to go with Ashalle and see if the rift might have some answers. She promises that she and her staff at the palace will also continue looking for anything which can help Magicat maintain her existence when her child (the one that dreamed her up to begin with) grows up and stops believing in imaginary friends. Magicat seems thrilled to have a purpose and to join others on an epic adventure of discovery.

The queen summons a middle-aged brownie named Disk (the royal alchemist at the palace) to her side and then whispers something to him. He nods and leaves the chamber.

Returning to the list, Vicki calls the next person, “Kiln”. A Kelo halfling (half elf, half sand dragon) with sandy colored markings across his scales approaches with fine posture and bows slightly. He tells her that has been an artificer apprentice until recently when his mentor sent him out to find his own way, graduating from his apprenticeship. Now Kiln comes to seek the queen’s advice about what the next chapter of his life should become, and how best to gain inspiration to improve his skills. He doesn’t say so, but his body language shows that he’s very keen for travel and to see the land, and is very curious about the mission Ashalle is going on.  
Recognizing that body language, Vicki asks if he would be willing to assist in the investigation party to the rift; commenting that someone who can think out of the box could come in very useful when dealing with the unknown, and their investigation will certain hold many unknowns. Kiln graciously agrees and seems happy to have been lucky enough to arrive on this day, when the queen is assembling this group of investigators. She indicates that he should speak with the scribe to record his information and officially become part of the team.

Next up, Vicki calls another of the accused. This one seems to have a grudge against the queen and everyone else present as he is brought forward. “Xoren, you stand accused of kidnapping and of intentional maliciousness of a magical nature. What have you to say?” Vicki asks him. The charcoal colored Tiefling sneers but says nothing else at first. “I understand you have captured some of our citizens in jars and hidden them away somewhere. Things will go easier on you if you reveal where they are immediately.” The queen’s words were said softly and calmly as usual, but they had an unmistakable edge to them indicating that she was not asking to be polite, but rather that it was an order.  
“That’s not going to happen; they belong to me!” He replied, spitting his “P’s” and hissing the end of his sentence. The queen decides she will need to apply some magical coercion to get him to reveal where the jarred Obsitari citizens are, and decides to send him to a cell to await that. She lifts a hand and as she drops it, and circle of indigo flames springs to life below him, creating a portal which he immediately falls thru. It vanishes with a smell of over-roasted marshmallow left in it’s wake. She takes a deep, resigned sigh, and returns to the list.

Before Vicki can call the next person from the list, the brownie, returns with an elven girl that clearly had no idea her day was going to involve speaking with the queen. She looks as tho she’s unsure if she’s in trouble for something, but does a slight bow, “You wished to see me, Your Majesty?” Vicki smiles and welcomes Valna. After a bit of explaining about Magicat’s unique condition, Vicki informs her that she will be traveling with the party to study Magicat and to keep in touch with the palace thru her mentor, Disk.  
Shocked and quite flabbergasted by this sudden news of a trip she was about to embark upon, Valna opens her mouth to object, hesitating long enough to try to find something she could say which would not be rude, but may also help her avoid this. “Your Majesty, I have my studies here, and I’m not ready to go on a journey.” Disk chimes in telling her that her travel bag is already packed and waiting for her. Valna pales slightly and looks to Vicki with hope that this might all be a joke. Unfortunately for her current studies which will need to be put on hold now, it’s no joke.  
“We need someone with a keen eye for magical nuance when it comes to unique and rare individuals. You’ve been here training specifically for that, and now those skills are needed. You’re up.” Vicki explains. Valna looks to her mentor who raises his hands to halt her objections before they begin.  
“Oh no, I’ve done my adventuring and travels; too old for more of that anymore. Besides, I’m needed here int he palace.” He nods and makes gestures with his hands as if still speaking his mind and making points, even when nothing is actually being said. Valna resigns herself to the task and asks if she can at least wrap up the things she’s working on and make sure she has everything she needs before leaving. Vicki informs her that the party will be leaving the palace in the morning, so she has the remainder of the day and evening.

Looking back at the list while Valna goes back thru the side door thru which she came, the queen calls the next person, “Sam”. A white, female Kitsune in bipedal form slowly steps forward. “That’s me.” Vicki asks what she can do to help. Thru the course of the brief conversation, Vicki learns that a chaos ripple was responsible for granting higher-then-beast intelligence, awareness, and sapience to her.  
Since Sam’s “awakening” she has spent some time living with a gnomish map curator, and taught her how proper cartography is done. Now with some tools and the best wishes of her mentor, she has come to seek advice about where her new talents and skills can best be of use. The queen asks if she’d be willing to go with the investigation party, as the rift has changed the lay of the land all around it, and no one has mapped it yet. Sam agrees.

Vicki then addresses the scribe and tells him to close the party and make it official, as more than 6 to a party might start making people uncomfortable, as large forces seem to do. The scribe does so after having Sam fill out some paperwork and sign the agreement form to be part of the official group. The party is then ushered to a side room with a large table and chairs where they are informed that they will be given a room for the night and a meal, and this room is for their use until they retire for the evening. It is suggested that they use the room and the time to get to know one another, and perhaps do some planning. An older map of the lands is given to them with the location of the rift they are to investigate marked on it.  
They are told that kitchen staff will come along and take their meal orders shortly, and if they need anything, there is a guard standing near the door that will assist them.  
After everyone had eaten (Magicat got an entire side of salmon for her meal, and had no intention of either sharing it with anyone or allowing this opportunity to pass her by without getting her belly stuffed full of delicious, palace cooked salmon) Valna joined them with her backpack, and they all talked to get to know a bit about one another before turning in for the evening. Dawn would come soon enough, and with it, the first day of their travels.


End file.
